starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
RPlog:Venemous Serpents
A RolePlay Log by Ti'ilandria Date October, 2009 Setting Westport, Coruscant Appearing Ti'ilandria Vengan Draelis Jessalyn Valios David Trask Read More Logs at Roleplay Logs :'' Ti'Ilandria has returned from her mission on Tatooine, and is currently looking for housing space for a ship of some kind. Spotting Vengan Draelis' troubles, the young woman comes over with a warm smile and an offer to help, only to turn into a spitting, venomous serpent when Jessalyn joins them.'' Westport - Coruscant The largest spaceport in the district, Westport serves as the main gateway into the Senate District of Coruscant. It is capable of fitting several Star Destroyers within its boundary. Upon gaining clearance for landing and arriving, all visitors are passed through customs and then directed to the nearest airtram, where the rest of the city awaits. At Westpoint, one has a perfect view of several of the largest sites in the District, including the Senate Rotunda to the north west. As always, the Imperial Palace looms over the skyline, an ever present structure. The skies are filled with speeders and other vehicles as they pass long, going about the daily life of Coruscanti citizens. Westport Starport is a busy place on Coruscant's surface. In swoops one of airtrams that run abundantly about the planet. Unloading are a good many people, going in every which direction one can imagine, except up. Among the crowd is a young brunette woman, looking tired, haggered and worn. Dressed in browns and burgendies, the woman looking every much a Spacer, meanders her way towards the starport, flashing a security card to slide her way in, and through the lines. Shoving hands into her pockets, Ti'Ilandria Di-Inaris seems to curl in on herself as her hazel eyes glance around. Spying the starport office, and someone semi-official looking outside it, the woman wanders in that direction. Draelis lithely clambers back up onto Jessalyn's ship, component in hand. The Marine disappears onto the other side of the hull and welding sparks fly. There's an electrical discharge, the sound of something about the height and weight of a man hitting the ground, and then the sound of a Marine swearing and jumping back onto the ship. More sparks fly. Jessalyn drops her gaze as Ona finally confronts her about the conversation with Ian, finding sudden interest in the toes of her boots. She blows out a slow sigh from her lungs and touches Ona's arm, drawing her over to a stack of crates in the shadow of her shuttle that she's been using as a bench. "It was Jedi matters," she tries to explain, offering her a seat. "Luke and I have just been worried about him. Some things have happened that... we were concerned he was keeping from us. But I think we... came to something of an understanding." That way she reacts causes the veiled woman to frown some, her brows furrowing and drawing deep lines as she follows the Jedi Master. Ona lets out a long soft breath and she shakes her head, placing her back to the spaceport and allowing the two of them to create a little alcove. "Jessalyn...he came back with something heavy. Not a comprimise or understanding. I felt as though..I was partially to blame." Slowly she takes that offered seat, resting mostly at an angle on the very edge of the crate, her feet still upon the ground. Ona gives a slow shake of her head, releasing some of her tension. David has gotten close enough to the ship that he's seen the Major slip into for what ever repairs he was planning and when he hears the sparks and shouts and thudding and cursing the corners of his lisp turn up as he tries to not smile at how humorous it soudnd especially when he's getitng even closet to the two women are talking. He's not caught sight of Ti'Ilandria yet so he continues on his way. The sound of an electrical discharge catches Ti'Ilandria's attention. Hazel eyes slide, leading her head to turn, as the young woman just catches sight of the Marine thudding on the ground. An eyebrow arches upwards, and the TechGirl offers a sigh. Veering away from her chosen destination, Ti'Ilandria wends and winds her way through traffic and people, cargo and droids, until she stops below where the Marine is working. "You know," she drawls in her everywhere accent, "you're doing it all wrong if it makes that funny fffzzzzzzttt noise." >br> For now, Ti'Ilandria's attention is on the Marine working on repairs, something a tech should be doing - something, last Ti'Ilandria checked, Draelis was not. "Whatcha' doin' up there?" she asks, rolling her shoulders, then wincing faintly and moving her left side stiffly. "Huh?" Vengan turns and looks down at precisely the wrong instant. He crosses two wires that probably aren't meant to be crossed and his entire body stiffens and begins twitching. "YAAAAGH!" Electricity sparks again and this time the Marine gets some real air, actually flying backwards nearly a dozen feet and landing flat on his ass again. He lays on the ground twitching for a few long seconds before getting control of himself, more or less. He looks up at Ti, eyes a bit wild around the edges. "Is this important?" he asks weakly, holding up a smoking, melted drive cylinder in his left hand. (speaking in Basic) The commotion draws Jessalyn's attention and she glances back toward the ship, catching sight of Ti'Ilandria and David both approaching her shuttle. As Ti stops and speaks to Vengan, and the Marine ends up flat on his back again, Jessalyn gives a start of concern and clenches her hands around her knees. But though her brow furrows with worry, the woman reluctantly returns her attention back to the troubled woman. "Listen... Ona," she starts quietly, "Relationships are very tricky business, especially for the Jedi Order. We -- I -- wanted to make sure that Ian wasn't getting in over his head. It's my responsibility, because I trained him. But I'm not going to interfere with you two. Do you understand?" Her head jerks over as well, gazing at the downed marine. Her lips part and she starts to stand, yet pauses as Jessalyn speaks to her. Ona freezes in place and she listens to the Master's words. "I understand. I would not wish to put him in danger for any reason." Her chin lifts and she raises her veil a moment. "Perhaps I can speak with you, a little more personally at a later date. I think you have to go see to Vengan. I would help, but you know how I am supposed to be." She smiles faintly. Gazing back at the marine a long moment, she reaches out her hand to clasp the redhead's arm. "First you aided me with my recovery after being tortured and we got to know each other better in times past. I would like it if you would be honest with me, when next we speak. Whatever I am able to know, please tell me." Straightening a little, Ona bears herself somewhat better as she releases Jessalyn's arm. David shakes his head, the first time was mildly amusing but now this just got serious as he turns and head for both Ti and the major. Not sure what aide he can give but he'll try something. "Everyone ok here? " he asks "Should I call in for a medic?" A blink of hazel eyes is given, and Ti'Ilandria closes the small distance between herself and the Marine Captain Draelis, sliding into a kneeling position next to him. At first the woman takes the smoking cylinder and shoves it aside, patting Vengan down, then grabbing at his chin to look directly into the man's own gaze. A long slow exhale is released and Ti'Ilandria settles back on her ankles, rubbing her left shoulder, before reaching for the ruined part once more. "No, he just wasn't paying attention. Can't tell ya' how many times myself or one o' my crew's done the same thing. Had he not let go, then he might be in trouble." It is then that Ti'Ilandria reaches out with her right hand in an attempt to lightly flick the Marine Captain on the forehead. "Yes, this part is important," she says, tossing it up into the air and catching it. "And completely useless now. But it's not an expensive thing, at least. Is this your new ride?" she asks, jerking her thumb, cylinder in hand still, towards the shuttle Vengan was working on. Vengan reaches up and makes a tired attempt to thumb Ti'ilandria in reply. "I'm ok. I taste copper and I can count all my teeth." He grunts and gets to his feet a bit shakily, but recovers with his usual dumb grit, shaking the worst of it off. "I guess those two wires don't cross." He stumbles towards a crate and drops heavily onto it, massaging his brow. "Thanks, Sergeant," he nods at David, "but I'll be all right. Just sort of rattled, I got a lot of voltage there." He rubs his temples and squints. "No, it's Master Valios' shuttle," he says, jerking a thumb in the redhead's direction. "She said she needed another set of hands to help her, so I volunteered. I should have just rented a droid," he mumbles. "I know you love him very much," Jessalyn says, smiling warmly at her, and then giving a brisk nod of her head. "Yes, whenever you like, just contact me," she urges, and touches Ona's hand, trying to reassure her through the Force even if she can't do it with words right now. Still, she looks relieved when the veiled woman dismisses her to go check on the Marine, and with a final smile to Ona she turns and trots over, giving Ti'Ilandria a pat on the shoulder before moving to Vengan's side and putting her hand across his forehead. "I guess you'll live," she pronounces. "Remind me why I accepted your offer again?" She eyes the destroyed part in Ty's hands and smiles at the woman. "Long time, no see, Ty," she says, then glances at David with a nod of greeting. "Hi there." "Because I am just -so- handsome and witty?" Vengan says, trying for humor. He lets Jessalyn tend to him, then sits upright, grimacing faintly. "Commander Inaris, Master Jessalyn Valios, Sergeant Trask." He waves vaguely at each in turn as he goes through their names. "I'll replace the broken part, Master Valios," he tells Jessalyn apologetically. "And next time it might be better if I just get you a loner droid. I said so from the start, though," he points out. "Me and machines, we don't mix well." (speaking in Basic) Time to take her leave, Ona merely nods at Jessalyn before she replaces the veil and the cowl about her features. She smiles faintly, turning to go before giving a faint gaze over her shoulder. There is a glimmering smirk that remains as she watches the marine. Turning back to her path, she continues on her way towards another ship further down in the docking bays, soon mixing with the flow of bodies. That eyebrow shoots up again at Draelis' words, the woman rising slowly. Winter seems to descend upon the immediate area surrounding Ti'Ilandria before the woman tosses the cylinder back at Draelis. "Why be so cruel to the droid?" she asks coldly, flatly, before shaking her head. "That will need to be replaced," she offers, before trusting her hands into her pockets once more, painfully so by the wince she gives. "Make sure to pass it on. Maybe she'll pay attention to you," is offered, even as Ti'Ilandria moves to turn sharply away, never looking in the direction Vengan motions as to where the Jedi Master is. Ti'Ilandria pauses then, her lips pulling into a thin-lined frown. Hazel eyes seem studded with ice as she looks over her right shoulder towards Jessalyn. "Oh, NOW you deign to know I exist. How /convenient/ for you," she hisses with venom. "Go dive into the Hells, woman. I want nothing to do with you or your kind. Pass that along to that /man/ that once called me little sister, will you?" Anger, pain, betrayal all seem to roll off of Ti'Ilandria, even those who have no ability in the Force would notice the sudden change in demeanor - she makes no effort at hiding her emotions on her face or in her body language. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go hide away so you can ignore me again." Shifting just a bit more, Ti'Ilandria looks over the Sergeant as she is introduced and gives a curt nod, and quick salute in greeting. "Sergeant, pleasure. Wish it was under more friendly and amenable circumstances. But that can be another time," is offered as the woman looks ready to turn again and walk away. David smiles at The master Jedi Jess and nods to her "Master Jedi..." he then looks at Ti and nods.. "Commander. " he says with respect and a bit of awe as he stands around and see's if there's anything he can do to help. Draelis' jaw hits the floor at Ti'ilandria's sudden burst of venom, and the hard-nosed Marine, for the life of him, is speechless. He looks from Jessalyn to Ti'ilandria, then back again, then again one more time. Finally he gets to his feet. "What the hell was -that-?" he demands of no one in particular, still double-taking. (speaking in Basic) David has the look of 'Awkward' and nods to Ti, then looks back to the Master jedi and Draelis "If im not need Ma'm, Sir then I think I'll head out and possibly go get something to drink." You sense: David you get a look from David as he departs of care for a drink? "True, but you couldn't even drop a holo all those weeks I was in the hospital, languishing alone? Sent a flimsy? Let alone actually /care/ to show up yourself. I got cut off from holonet access, no outbound. Inbound I was allowed, incase my 'supposed' friends wanted to send a message." Ti'Ilandria straightens in righteous indignation, "Yet... not a one even bothered. Not a one cared. Not a one noticed. And you and your /ilk/ were off being too busy playing Jedi Games, to even give a flying Gundark," she says, spitting at Jessalyn's feet. "Forgive me if I don't care about being polite," notes the woman as she narrows her eyes at Jessalyn. "I thought you were my friends. Instead, when I am inconvenient, I am forgotten. So shove all your supposed Jedi Decorum and self-importance up a Rancor's Rear. I'm not as naive as I was, I realize now that you folk are just as bad as everyone else around, out to use people for your own means." Hazel eyes dart to Draelis, before she turns, shaking her head, before waving a hand in declination towards David. "I need to see about getting some parking space at a starport, and now I've got to fly to the other side of the world for it," she grunts, thumbing back over her shoulder towards Jessalyn's shuttle as she takes two steps away. "Sergeant." Vengan nods at David, allowing him to depart, before moving. He's on his feet quickly, faster than his shock might have allowed usually. His face is set like stone, and he moves to intercept Ti'ilandria. "Stop right there, Commander," Draelis orders. "You need to take about a good ten seconds and -correct- yourself," the Major states. "You had visitors. I came and saw you as often as I could- which wasn't much, considering how many days I spent sleeping on a poncho propped against a wall in some back-alley slum. The Jedi lost three of their number against the Emperor, you remember," he adds. "This is a war. Sometimes we just don't have time to send messages or 'drop in' and hang out in a hospital packed with the sick and dying. Sometimes," he says, voice dropping, "we just don't want to because it hurts too damn much to think about having one more friend wired into a bacta tank, to sit there and watch them suffer through that." Green eyes narrow and he looks Ti'ilandria straight in the eye. "I don't get the luxury of spending time with people in a hospital when there's work to be done. It's a bit inconsiderate... maybe. But it don't call for... this," he says, waving vaguely at the area around them. Wincing as the accusations are flung, Jessalyn chokes back her emotional reaction, her lips moving but no words coming out as she clenches her hands into fists at her sides. Only by consciously calling on the Force is she able to calm herself enough to think coherently and see past the blind outrage. She blinks back tears and draws a breath to speak, but Vengan's already on his feet, and she bites her lip as he speaks, surprise on her face that he's interjecting at all since she hadn't projected any of that hatred onto him. When he's finished, Jessa glances at Ty, speaking quietly since the woman likely has no interest in hearing her defense. "You're right, I... I asked Roe about you, and she didn't know where you were. I should have followed up, but..." But Jedi Games were in the way, and she'd been recuperating from her own broken heart, hiding away from those she was too ashamed to tell what had happened. And now, clearly, it is too late. Jessa watches Ty walk away, but beyond the ache in her own chest, she feels worried for the woman, knowing that whatever has happened, she's been changed too profoundly for it to be anything but good. "Come on, Vengan," she murmurs, touching his arm and glancing into his eyes with a sad shake of her head. Rounding on Draelis, Ti'Ilandria hisses. "Three? THREE?! They lost THREE of their number? How many THOUSANDS did we loose, Captain? Tens of thousands? And what about all the innocent on the surface that /WE/ helped to kill and displace? I can name EVERY SINGLE person lost in the Starcorps. Let me start with Major Raxis L'gyr, shall I?" Ti'Ilandria's lips pull back showing the woman's teeth. "And when did you visit? When I was unconscious?" Ti'Ilandria snorts, reaching up to press her left hand too firmly to the side of her head. "Write me up, Captain, I don't give a flying mynock anymore. I'm allowed my own damned opinion, and if I don't want to play nice with a Jedi, when I'm not on a mission with one, I don't have to." Ti'ilandria shakes her head. "Four weeks, Captain. That's how long I was there until I sliced into the system and got a message off to a friend, who promptly showed up and busted me out of the hospital. Four weeks of nothing, feeling alone, worthless, unwanted, betrayed by the people I was closest to." Fingers against the side of the woman's head curl into claws that threaten to slice into the woman's skin. "Four weeks of reliving horror and pain. Four weeks of uncertainty. And I've seen it, Captain. I've seen battle, I've seen war. I've sat there and watched my friend in a bacta tank, or visited them after their damn arm was sliced off by the Bastard of COMPNOR. So don't you DARE get on your high horse at me! Now good day!" is barked out, as Ti'Ilandria spins around quickly, biting back angry and pained tears as she shuffles quickly towards the exit of the starport. David makes his retreat as tactfully as he possibly and noticing the pain and hurt in all there people. As he walks past Draelis and then Jess he looks to her and tries to give her a warm smile of some kind. Before he makes his way further to the exit in the direction of the cantinia. Over his shoulder he looks to TI and sighs. Having some clue as to what it might feel like to feel abandoned. Vengan allows Jessalyn to haul him away, back under the shade of the ship. Once there he paces back and forth, trying to sublimate his anger until he sees Jessalyn near to tears. As if realizing how deep Ti's words cut, the man takes the redhead into his arms and makes soothing noises, trying to calm her down, patting her hair and rocking her with very small motions. Ti'ilandria's tirade did cut into the quick, and as the woman storms off after lashing out at Draelis, Jessa watches her with a mixture of sadness, guilt and concern. She doesn't even notice that her shoulders are shaking until Draelis notices her upset and comes to comfort her, she her leans chin on his shoulder and wraps her arms around him all too tightly. "There's something else up with her, it has to be. Right?" she murmurs. "I mean, I know I'm not the greatest friend in the world, but...."